Alvilda Elofsdottir
=The Pilot= Alvilda is from the city of Trondheim, Norway. She was working there as a kindergarten teacher before suitfall. A shy person, she had a small, close group of friends from university and work. She was taught her religion by her parents who always told her that someday the gods would call for warriors again. How right they were when the suits fell to Earth. Three weeks after, she woke to devastation. Wandering looking for friends and family she eventually joined Moqaddas. While there she was placed as a liaison for Command for several missions. Confirmed KIA in Egypt during a mission. Spent nearly a year in cyberbrain stasis before returning for the final shot at the Vannai mothership. Was immediately pressed into commanding said mission. Since then Alvilda has worked at commanding several important operations while also dealing with The Chosen. Following the operations to clear out the remaining Vannai control presence in space and the promotion of her AI to Lieutenant. Alvilda has retired from active duty to return to her pre-fall occupation of teaching. She is currently working at an elementary school in the town that popped up around ACHQ. Personality Pre-cybernization, Alvilda was quite shy and reserved to the pilots around her. During battle she tended to act without reserve, throwing herself at the enemy with no regard for her own safety. Post-cybernization, she has become more confident in socializing with other pilots. With the increased socialization, more of Alvilda’s sisterly side was able to come out and help other pilots. Every year, around the anniversary of her planned wedding Alvilda falls into a sulken state. During this time, she is quicker to irritate than normal and prefers to isolate herself. Appearance Currently Alvilda takes the form of a custom avatar. The avatar is approximately 6-foot tall with waist length blonde hair. It was designed to be as close a match to her pre-fall body as possible. This avatar was previously a combat model, but after retirement it was converted to have specs closer to an average person. Relations & Allies Othinus: Alvilda's AI. Is largely responsible for Alvilda not having gotten herself killed between suitfall and being picked up by Armor Corps. The relationship would be best described as sisterly. Alvilda was Othinus’s inspiration to become an officer after Alvilda’s retirement. Gavin Malkin: First met during Operation Mothership as his commanding officer. Based on his work during the mission, she added him to the recommended mercenary list for future missions. She is suspicious that Gavin had a hand in the death of Turtle during Operation: Mountain Rush. Alvilda considers Gavin to be almost her younger brother, and is supportive of his current relationship with Othinus. She is also teaching him the basics of CQC. Carcer Carmine: Another of the trustworthy mercs Alvilda has met during mission commanding. Seen as someone concerned with his honor and with a very professional attitude. Knows that Carcer likely does not see her and Othinus in the best of lights due to The Chosen incident involving Flugel and Leliel. She is suspicious that Carcer also had a hand in the death of Turtle during Operation: Mountain Rush. Basilius: Her former superior at Moqaddas. Trusted him greatly due to saving her life during the actions of Operation: Heart of Darkness. Tommy Wilder: While Alvilda knows that Tommy is a dependable ally when hacking or construction is needed; she does not completely trust him due to both the actions of his AI and that he was 'stuck' in his suit for 3 years. While saddened at his death, she considers it for the best due to his actions involving the Catgirls. Editi: Polite to in person but does not trust at all. Editi's actions closely resemble certain Traitor group goals and methods. While saddened at his death, she considers it for the best due to his actions involving the Catgirls. Redneck: Another trusted comrade. Looked out for the inexperienced Alvilda during her first mission in Durazno. Leon Theodore: Mortal enemies until his death at the hands of Loose Sexkiller. First fought on Ascension Island during Operation: Vector to the Heavens. During a side objective to rescue Editi from a cyberbrain trap, Alvilda came into possession of his AI, Leliel. Despite Othinus being the one who precipitated the Tunisia event, Alvilda holds herself responsible as the one who let Othinus communicate with Flugel. They next came into contact during the Traitor assault on Libra. The two had no chance to come to blows before Flugel's death. Leliel: The kidnapped AI of Flugel, Alvilda lead her interrogation while the search for The Chosen was going on. While Leliel was convinced in the end to join the Lacroix Foundation; Alvilda is disgusted by the actions she needed to take to do so. After retirement, Alvilda is trying to provide more support and attention to the young AI. Henry “Heretic” Locke: Her combat protégé from Moqaddas. Alvilda hand-picked him to replace her in combat operations. As such he trained under her for months. Alvilda has also assisted him with his personal life to prevent problems during missions. Chloe Locke: The younger sister of Henry, Alvilda has acted as a parental figure to her. Currently Alvilda acts as Chloe’s godmother in case of any troubles with Henry. Chloe also attends the school Alvilda works at. Desfel: Shot him immediately after gaining sight of his cube. The wisest of actions. =The Suit= Suit Crunch (UNDER 2.2 RULE SET) TYPE: Light Biped (0/340) SKILLS: Celerity, Overload, Crossfire 5 DEX 3 DUR 8 POW 4 REC 4 SPD (6 in flight) 3 STR FEATURES: Flight (20/340) SUIT A.I.: Agent (30/340) USER INTERFACE: Brain Implant (50/340) HUD: Basic/Advanced Suit Status (55/340) Night Vision (65/340) Radar (75/340) COMMS: Radio (FREE) Worm Platform (85/340) Spider (90/340) Spyware (95/340) Defence Maze (105/340) WEAPONS: Particle Edge Blade x2 and Battle Axe (135/340) Metro Special w/ Explosive Buckshot (160/340) Flamethrower (175/340) SCORPION (FREE) DEFENSES: Light Shield (180/340) Aegis Nanite Capsule (195/340) SHIELD LINKS: Parry Shield (200/340) DRONES: Avatar (upgraded) (220/340) -Hardlight projector -Night Vision -Thermal Vision UPGRADES: EC 1 (FREE) Capacitor 1/2 (240/340) Collapsible 1/2 (250/340) Grappling Hooks (255/340) Repair Gel (265/340) Ghost (270/340) Manouvering Rockets (280/340) Sub-Armor Pistons (290/340) Armor Plating (300/340) Uplift (310/340) Cyberbrain (320/340) Duelist (330/340) Polyglot Old Norse, German, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Russian, Spanish, French, Chinese (335/340) Bonuses: Melee Attack: -48 Dodge: -21 COM: +8 (Metro), +3 (Scorpion), +12 Flamethrower TECH: -5 penalty =Mission List= Missions Participated: Operation: Fallen Palace Operation: Heart of Darkness Operation: Vannai Don't Surf Operation: New Republic (KIA) Operation: Vector to the Heavens Operation: Ascension Burns Operation: Between The Frontline And The Stars Commanding Officer: Operation: Kim Jong Steal Operation: Hardball Operation: Comet Thunder Operation: Falling Star Liberation of Port Moresby Operation: Capitol Patrol Operation: To End All Things OTB: Crime & Punishment Operation: Blood Diamonds: Mission of Mercy (Othinus) Operation: Blood Diamonds 2 (Othinus) Operation: Mothership Operation: Mountain Rush Operation: Antarctic Assault Operation: Nordic Nights Operation CCS Destruction __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Pilots Category:Light Category:Moqaddas Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Suits